tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sci-Fi
Befriending Sci-Fi is not a very hard thing to do. It's putting up with his obsession over electronics that makes people stay away from him. He has no sense of humor and would rather talk about the latest technology in integrated circuits and complex optics. However, when it comes to using his laser rifle, his teammates not only rely on him to hold his ground for the weapon to make its effect on the enemy, they trust him. His concentration is very intense that it must take an earthquake to knock him off his target. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Geraldine, Montana, Sci-Fi was fascinated by electronics and became involved in the Army's most advanced weapons once he enlisted, including laser rifles. He later returned to school to get his masters degree in electronic engineering. His senior thesis -- a sophisticated security system that incorporated the remote targeting sensor from a laser weapon -- was so impressive that it was adopted by NASA. Sci-Fi eventually joined the G.I. Joe team where he used the Army's latest laser rifle. Sci-Fi joined the team shortly after the new Pit III headquarters was established in Utah. He participated in several missions with the Joes, including a mission on board the Defiant space shuttle, before taking part in the Cobra Island civil war. He was one of the many Joes arrested after the war when Hawk and the team were wrongly accused of acting without authorization. Sci-Fi continued on the team for years before joining the short-lived Star Brigade in a space mission with former members of the Oktober Guard. The team fought old Soviet worker drones on an asteroid to stop it from colliding with the Earth. Not long after, the Joe team was shut down. Sci-Fi then returned to school to obtain his doctorate and became a professor. MUX History: Sci-Fi rejoined G.I. Joe when they were reformed in 1997, accepting a promotion to Captain. In a chance encounter at a comic book store, Spike Witwicky encountered Seymour Fine (Sci-Fi). The two formed a fast friendship and now the Witwicky household considers Mr. Fine part of the family. He has begun dating Wraith. OOC Notes On the MUX, Sci-Fi has been promoted to Captain. Logs 2008 * April 20 - "A Very Large Wrench" - When Over Kill turns up damaged in the desert, Major Bludd sees it as a perfect opportunity to end his troubles with the android ... permanently. Unfortunately for him, he's not the only one coming to the show... 2009 * May 28 - Road trip! 2013 Sep 04 - Strange Transmissions From: sfine@joe.mil.us To: (Classified) Subject: Transmissions Recovered This is Sci-Fi with an interesting report. We have detected unencrypted some transmissions that I cannot identify. Nor can anyone with the communication team. Perhaps when Dialtone gets back from leave, he can help. Please listen to these two files. File A: *breathless* This map was wrong. Going to find something to shield myself from the blast. File B: Corridor 159 was the one on the map that's wrong. That's the way I went. Remember that-" *BANG, silence* Sources cannot trace who said these things. I'll see if I can get some intelligence on this but I'm out of my league. If anyone else can tagteam with me on getting a resolve, much appreciated. (3)Enclosed Attachments: File_A_09013.mp3, File_A_09013.mp3, startrekpicardmakeitso.jpg Players Sci-Fi's player also plays Red Spot. Gallery scifi1.jpg sciFi2.jpg|Laserz! scifi3.jpg scifi4.jpg scifi5.jpg scifi6.jpg scifi7.jpg scifi8.jpg scifi9.jpg scifi10.jpg scifi11.jpg scifi12.jpg scifi13.jpg Sci-Fi_EP4.jpg References * Action Figure @ yojoe.com * Filecard @ yojoe.com * SEYMOUR "SCI-FI" FINE (v5) @ yojoe.com See Also * Seymour Fine's Blog Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Seymore Fine is a super-spy codenamed Syfy. Category:1986 Category:1993 Category:Active Category:Active Joes Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Laser Troopers Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Star Brigade